<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait (Where Are We Now?) by Fear_Itself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297100">Wait (Where Are We Now?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself'>Fear_Itself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up, Inspired by Music, Music, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was all grown up, ready to turn the next page of his life but...</p><p>Wilbur wasn't quite sure if he was ready to let go...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait (Where Are We Now?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters: SBI</p><p>Location: Real Life</p><p>Possible Triggers: Sadness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p>Wilbur didn't know why he couldn't just cheer up. All of his friends were happy, celebrating Tommy's 18th birthday but the man just stood from the sidelines. Somber glare in his gaze, he fidgeted with his hands. He wanted nothing more than to smile and laugh with his family and his friends and his baby brother... well not so much baby anymore. The toothy grin he once wore now formed into perfect white teeth that fit with his face. He still wore his classic red and white t-shirt of course, but now he wore long jeans befitting of his lanky legs making up the better half of his height. And damn did the kid grow. He finally hit the 6'3 height he always boasted about, but like for real. Of course, to top it all off, his personality has changed a bit. A little more respectful and a little quieter... But Wilbur... missed it? Tommy was going off to some YouTuber house with his best friend Toby and he was proud of him! ...Yet he still wanted him here. Something grabbed his hand to take him out of his spiral.</p><p>"Wil! There's something you forgot to do."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Come on I think you know what." Yelling to his friends that he'll be back within the half-hour,  he dragged the musician out of the house when it suddenly clicked where they were going. He didn't comment. Tommy drove them. God, he could drive now... it felt too weird. The small record shop came in sight. Wilbur had a favorite artist that really resonated with him and each year, he introduced Tommy to one of his songs. This year would be the final disc he'd get him.</p><p>
  <em>8 years ago a small boy with messy blond hair grabbed onto the first disc he saw, labeled in shiny green that reflected himself back onto it. Wilbur told him he'd get him <b>Cat</b> first. Buying it, he wanted nothing more than to listen to it however he was told he had to wait. There was a special spot they'd go to. A jukebox by a bench overlooking the whole town is where the elder took him in the beat-up Toyota. The sound of music echoed in the breeze. Tommy learned to appreciate music that day, clung to his brother's side happily, eyes slowly falling shut...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so the next year they went again. <b>Chirp </b>was what they got this time. It was a bit more upbeat this time as they snacked on some crackers. But then at one part, it fell so quiet. The two sighed and took in the scenery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The 10-year-old thought he was oh-so edgy picking up <b>Mellohi</b>. Wilbur put on a mafia persona and did the speech given at the start of The Goodfellas. Laughing, they let themselves breathe at the final notes of the song. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This year, Tommy met Schlatt for the first time. They took the businessman to the record shop and bought <b>Stal</b> just to annoy him. But when it was time to go up and play it, they ditched him at the store forcing him to walk home. It was certainly quite the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Strad</b> was one of the more peaceful discs, bringing happiness to Wilbur who had just come out of a very high-stress roller skating match at Tommy's birthday party. It really was good fun beating a bunch of 12-year-olds but he needed a rest. It was him this time who dozed off...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy always thought <b>Ward</b> was a tad creepy. Not a huge fan, Wilbur went on about music theory which bore him to tears but he pushed through. He's 13, he's a big man now, he can listen to boring adult stuff because he is a big adult!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Mall</b> was also quiet, hardly reminded Tommy of a mall at all. But he found it comforting, the low sounds helping him calm his worried mind from time to time. He used all the tracks he's been introduced to as background music in his streams now too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time, they set up a campfire and stayed the night at the bench. <b>Blocks</b> was a pretty upbeat track, good for roasting smores to. As they spent the night laughing and reminiscing, the sound of the disc on low looped in the back...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Far</b>... Tommy would never admit it but he loved this track. It was honestly so relaxing and peaceful. He listened to it all the time unbeknownst to Wilbur. Of course, his favorite was still Mellohi, but this was a close second.</em>
</p><p>Twirling the blue disc in hand, the pair came to a stop at the path to the bench. Tommy never got sick of that view. Walking up the gravel, Wilbur could barely keep eye contact with him and he began getting worried. Had he done something wrong? Putting in the final circular disc, the two leaned back. Finally catching a glimpse at his face, he noticed the redness.</p><p>"Wil are you... Are you ok?"</p><p>"..." The track began to play, he immediately fell in love with its opening notes. "Toms... I'm really gonna miss ya, you know?" His face fell at the sight of his teary-eyed brother.</p><p>"No Wil please don't cry! I'll get to see you on holidays and stuff I swear!" Wilbur held him protectively, he wasn't anywhere near ready to let go.</p><p>"I know that it's just... soon I'm not gonna wake up to your boisterousness and struggle to sleep while you do a late-night stream and... it's going to be weird."</p><p>"I'm not great at advice but I suppose it's a good thing you gravitate to weirdness. I promise you're going to keep doing great things here in our little home town. And I'm never going to forget about you either... I know you worry about that." His breath hitched. Welling up all the more, Tommy was the one this time to offer comforts, the faint sound of his heartbeat acting as an anchor. Wilbur supposed one way or another he had to let go, no matter how much it hurt. As the sun began to set and the final notes of what he considered his favorite music disc rang clear, all the man could do was ask himself; <b>Wait</b>... when the hell did he get such an amazing younger brother...</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>